Clash of Clans: Ryuka Uchiha vs. Suzana Ryu
First Meetings Suzana Ryu was jumping from tree to tree, having arrived from a recent mission. She was bored, the mission hadn't really been very exciting and she really wanted to get home so she could relax. Just then, as she kept jumping, she noticed another figure ahead of her, also jumping from tree to tree. Whoever or whatever it was, it didn't seem to acknowledge her, although it clearly sensed her. She immediately stopped on a tree and hid behind the trunk, trying to read who it was, according to the figure's chakra and overall appearance from where she was. Suzana had no idea who this person was, but she didn't like it that he had a sword on him, and he seemed dangerous. So, she quietly crept out to the edge of the branch she was on, and readied a kunai with a paper bomb on it. Immediately, the figure stopped as well, and turned around, facing her completely. "Don't bother." His voice said in a slightly monotone voice. "I'll just stop it in mid-air." He folded his arms across his chest. "well aren't we special?" said Suzana in a mocking tone. She then did the unexpected, by throwing the paper bomb-kunai not at this figure, but at the base of the tree she was on, causing it to fall on the man, but not before Suzana jumped off to the next tree. Ryuka calmly flipped out of the way, landing on another tree branch just below her. He squinted his eyes slightly to see the familiar symbol of her headband. "Out of my way." He said. "I'm not here to play with trash." "Trash?!" said Suzana as a vein popped on her forehead. "You're the one who's trash!" she said aggravated as she stomped on her tree branch, punching a hole clean through onto Ryuka's branch, landing on his head, and continuing through his own branch to the ground, causing a small crater to form in the earth, and causing a small speck of blood to form out of Ryuka's mouth. Fortunately, Ryuka thrust his hands out, flipping back onto his feet. He caught a piece of branch, channeled some chakra into it, and thrust it at Suzana's branch, making it shatter and forcing her to land onto the ground below. "The Guardians?" He thought, eyeing her headband. "She must be keeping in touch with Ean." Still annoyed, Suzana lunged at Ryuka with blinding speed, and pulled up a fist to strike him cleanly in the stomach, and followed up with an elbow to the face. Ryuka winced, as the fist slammed into his stomach, but he ducked, missing the elbow. Grabbing the arm that connected with his stomach, he countered with his own punch, hitting Suzano in the face and making her stagger back. She continued back until she regained her footing and backflipped away, landing on her feet at the end of the move, with her hands in a handsign. "Fire Style: Spitfire!" she said as he shot multiple rounds of explosive flame at her opponent. "Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." Multiple fireballs erupted from Ryuka's lips, smashing into her flames and creating a series of explosions. As the smoke c;eared, Suzana took the moment to get a good look at her opponent. Hm... seems like an Uhciha to me... she thought. "Hey kid, what's your name and rank?" she asked. Ryuka merely looked on. "Ryuka Uchiha." He said calmly. "S-Class." So this kid is the one we've been told to capture... thought Suzana. "I'm Suzana Ryu, eighth captain of the Guardians," she said as he took out a small kunai and pricked her finger. "Summoning Jutsu..." she continued as a large cloud og smoke formed, and when dissipated a large Ox appeared, with Suzana on its back. "Hn." Ryuka crouched slightly, his hand on the hilt of Keibatsu. "If you're aiming to kill me, then you shall die." He said coldly. Suzana drew one of the scrolls on the Ox's various holsters. "Hah, your pretty funny. Becuase I don't remember an order to kill you, btu that won't stop me if I'm tempted," she said as she unfurled the scroll, showing the large symbol that read Leaper. Suddenly, a blast of smoke burst from the symbol, and a ten-foot tall monster with numerous claws and tentacles from its mouth was in front of Suzana and her mount. "This the fastest one, so be careful~" she said in a slightly sing-song voice. Ryuka frowned, wiping the blood from his mouth. "I think I might have to get serious here." He thought, settling himself into the oh-so-familiar Bankai stance. "Ban...kai." He whispered. A flash of light, and he was fully in his Bankai form. "Let's see what you've got." He challenged. The monster disappeared, and landed on him, crushing the ground where it landed, giving off a horrible shriek as it did so. As the monster stood in triumph, a blast of demonic energy sent it flying through the air, then on its back in a mighty crash. As the dust cleared, Ryuka was shown standing there, sword raised in the air. The monster rose quickly, and reappeared in front of Ryuka, extending its long, clawed limb from its back to plunge itself into Ryuka's right shoulder, giving off its horrible scream again. Ryuka sidestepped the attack, thrusting his sword into its limb and ripping upwards. A rift of dark energy tore through the monster's arm, and blood splattered. Hitting the upper body, it caused the monster's head and upper body to explode, and it fell on its back with a thud. At that moment, a rustling in the bushes revealing Seireitou as he came out and watched the fight, "Wierd, i didnt think girls from the guardians could be good looking" he thoguth grinning The body's lower half stirred, and the legs slowly rose to their feet. From the waist up, the spine regrew, and various organs regenerated from the bottom half up, and eventually the entirety was restored. The beast roared this time, and used its fore-claws to slice a gash in Ryuka's chest, continuing the onslaught with the various sets of claws it had. C'mon, just a bit longer thought Suzana as she sat on her Ox, watching the scene. "Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you, it can regenerate if you don't kill it the right way!" Ryuka's eyes widened, as the sharpened claws slashed through his chest, and he jumped back, clutching it. His hand was covered in red. "Well....it can't regenerate if there's nothing left''As his wounds began to heal themselves, Ryuka's eyes swirled into the Mangekyo Sharingan. "Amaterasu." Immediately, the monster's body became engulfed in unholy flames. It let out a painful shriek as the fire swept across its body with horrifying speed, destroying every part of the ''Leaper, until it was reduced to nothing but ashes. Ryuka turned to Suzana, the Mangekyo Sharingan deactivating. "Those flames will continue to burn for a maximum of seven days and seven nights." He said. "If that thing isn't dead by now, and most likely it is, it will take that amount of time for it to re-generate." Suzana was impressed, "You surprise me, you figured out how to destroy it and you actually carried it out. Not bad. But, there are some things you forgot," she said, snapping her fingers. Suddenly a wide array of wires came out of nowhere and strung themselves around Ryuka's body, immobilizing him completely. He was left hanging a foot off of the ground, helpless. Suzana got off of the ox and walked over to the boy. "Well, Ryuka, it seems you're kind of hanging there," she said as she grabbed some paper seals that were attached to the wires. "Oh, and these seem to be power seals. Poor you, having your chakra drained slowly until you die," she continued while pulling out a kunai. "And, it also must be that you're in a state where you can't get out of it... unfortunate, isn't it?" she asked, pulling up her knife to his face, slowly swiping it across his skin, leaving a small cut that slowly leaked blood. Ryuka just stared at her, a small smile coming across his face, even as the blood ran down his cheek. "I guess I'll have to take that back about you being trash." He said coolly. "You've got me in quite a pickle..." His sword was dropped just below him, lying on its side. "But you should realize something." Suzana's face turned to more of a scowl. "That underestimating people like you can lead to one's downfall? Sorry, I don't underestimate," she said as she pulled back her knife and dug it into Ryuka's stomach as hard as she could, spilling blood on the ground, and left it there as she walked away to her ox, releasing the animal's summon. "Not even close." At that instant, a burst of dark energy erupted from Ryuka, breaking himself from his prison. Landing beside his sword, he picked it up. "Normal ninja techniques like yours...can't beat the power of darkness." He said simply, in a mildly lecturing voice. Now Suzana's expression was one of pure distaste. Slightly turning, she said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Juujikafuu Metsuki," as she reopened the small cut on her finger. There was a cloud of smoke, and what came out of it was... Nothing. Even Suzana was gone. Suddenly, Ryuka heard a whooshing sound, and was caught under a giant chunk of force, that was entierly invisible, crushing the ground he was on, including himself. However, he could sense the large and imitating presence that was pinning him down. POOF! A log replaced the pinned Ryuka, and the real one appeared in a tree, frowning. "Camoflauge?" He asked, activating his Kagirinaigan. "It's useless against me." He unleashed a blast of energy, and it connected, resulting in an explosion which rocked the air. Suddenly Ryuka was smacked off of his branch, and thudded into the ground with such force a small indentation was created. Then the behemoth appeared, a giant chameleon that encompassed the entire area, bigger than anything Ryuka had seen. Suzana called from her perch, "Decoys are very important when you can't be seen, remember that!" she said as she and the monster disappeared. "Damn it..." He cursed to himself, painfully getting up. He was staring at both the large, chakra-like structure of the monster and the chakra network of Suzano as it attempted to swipe at him again. He flipped out of the way, but not before slicing through the creature's leg, making it howl in pain. Suzana slid down to the creature's leg, and healed it. Damn it, he can still see us! Even the sharingan can't detect Juji's movements! Time for plan b... she thought as she climbed back up to the monster's head. Fire style: Spitfire! Suzana shot hundreds of rounds at Ryuka, and had her summon ready an attack for the end of the onslaught if her opponent made it out alve. Ryuka smirked, his eyes flashing to the crimson of the Sharingan. "You're right..." He said, as his eyes glowed. "My Sharingan can't see you...but my Kagirinaigan can." The fireballs immediately stopped in their tracks, and hurled themselves back at Suzana. "Demonic Illusion: Sharingan's Mirror." Water Style: Aqualung! Suzana formed the handsigns for the water jutsu and blocked all of her fireballs with the blast of water, which continued to knock Ryuka down. She then had her summon jump high above th trees, leaving slight crush marks in the ground and trees it was variously supporting itself on. Ryuka's eyes widened, as the water slammed into him. He stifled a yell of pain, as it ripped through his chest, making the blood spew in different directions. He was repeatedly slammed onto the ground, bouncing a few times before landing painfully. He coughed up blood, as he could only look upwards to see the monster descending on him. The beast finally crashed into the earth, sending extreme amounts of trees and dirt, stones and wood across the forest. The monster roared, and disappeared in a blast of smoke, and Suzana dropped to the ground from fairly high up, and landed next the Ryuka, in his critical condition. The Uchiha felt something within him stir, but wasn't too seeing towards it, as he stared up at Suzana. "Son...of a...b...itch..." He said hoarsely. "She's a girl, idiot" said Seireitou coming out from the bushes "I know, I was referring to the attack-- wait a minute..." Ryuka's eyes widened. "Seireitou...?!" But it was his last conscious thought, as his mind slowly drifted into darkness. However, a dark power began to rise through his body... Shukai Form Released Suzana quickly jumped back, away from Ryuka, who was forming a ski of sorts around him that didn't look too friendly. She looked to see Seireitou, saying "What is an old man doing out here?" with a teasing voice. "Hey, thats not nice, and here i thought you were hot" Seireitou said looking depressed "Aw, I'm just playing with you. pull your head up, you look pathetic depressed. And you think I'm hot?" said Suzana, pointing to Sereitou, putting a slight emphasis of wierded out-ness on the last words. "Yeah, why is that so wierd?" asked Seireitou looking back at Suzana "Because you seem like the kind of guy who sleeps around..." said Suzana, preparing a fist. Her next action was cut short, as blood erupted from her shoulder. She then felt a kick in her back, sending her flying a few feet away. Ryuka had appeared with almost undetectable speed. One of his now-formed claws were stained with red, and he was glaring at the fallen Suzano. Seireitou narrowed his eyes, "I complement you.... and you insult me... your definently a Guardian, thats for sure" he then said Suzana got up, healing her shoulder. "No, its just I've known you for barely fifty-four seconds and you call me hot. Attractive is a bit more tactful to say, don't you think?" she said, bandaging her wound. "But The Guardians don't really trust anyone until they're sure, so don't blame me if it rubbed off on me. Anyway, try not to distract me, I have a demon to fight," she continued as she disappeared and elbowed Ryuka in the nose. "Then maybe we can go talk somewhere, lunch or something, after your done with Ryuka-oneesan" he said sitting down, staring at the fight The sound of her elbow cracking cracking sounded through both of their heads, and a smirk came to Ryuka's face. He slammed a fist into Suzana's stomach, causing her to reel over. Before she could fall to her knees, she was greeted with a violent uppercut. Seireitou then crossed his legs and smirked, "Just ask if you need help" said Seireitou to Suzana Suzana used the extra momentum to jump to a tree, "I won't need your help, but You may step in if it seems one of us is in any mortal danger," she said, once again pulling out her kunai and slicing her finger. "Summoning Jutsu: Great White Dragon," she said as a giant blast of smoke came from her hand on the tree's branch, and out of it flew a magnificent white dragon, even longer than the chameleon, but thinner slightly, holding its orbs and maintaining its calm demeanor. "Ana-chan, what is this boy?" asked the dragon to its rider, who jumped on its head. "Oh, he's Ryuka uchiha. He's actually giving me trouble, so I called you out Bya-oojisan" said the blond. "Ah, well I shall assist you. And he must be especially good if he got your shoudler, so close to your heart. You must be more careful..." said the dragon as he put his head forward, and roared with enough force to blow the entire forest in that direction away, dealing considerable damage to Ryuka, even in his shukai state. FVOOM! Ryuka had disappeared before the roar could tear him apart further, and was now zipping at the dragon, sword now in-hand. Rushing past the dragon's side, he stuck his sword into the dragon's flesh and ripped, creating a large slash through its side. He flipped back on his feet and stared upwards. Suzana was healing slowly on the dragon's head, and noticed Ryuka's sword did almost no damage. There was a slight cut in the dragon's side, and she got up to heal it, but mer mount stopped her "No, Ana-chan. You still need to heal. Sit and wait," he said as he turned to Ryuka, and held out his water orb, releasing a wave of water that engulfed the surrounding area, and he froze it when Ryuka was held under. At first, there was silence. Then a slow cracking of part of the ice, and then Ryuka exploded out, landing on his feet on the icy ground. He narrowed his eyes. "She's just going to keep summoning more monsters..." His eyes drifted towards Suzano. "The only way to stop it...is to attack her instead." Next thing he felt was a crushing force on his head, specifically the dragon's tail had crashed on his head. Suzana was setting up a response for anything that might happen, too... A smirk came up Ryuka's face, as he slowly and with moderate difficulty, lifted the tail off of him and throwing it aside. Before the dragon could react, he had zipped right up where Suzana was, cocking a fist back and throwing it straight into Suzana's face, knocking her off the dragon. Suzana had a smirk on her face as she fell, as she ripped off the bandages she applied to her shoulder, then landed on her feet. Ryuka was going to go for the next attack, but was caught in something unfortunate. The dragon's jaws. The white beast grabbed Ryuka at the torso between his teeth, and crunched as hard as he could, easily breaking at lest some bones in his body, and well as giving him a few lacerations along his abdominal region. He then threw him to the ground, next to Suzana's feet. She walked up, and said "I honestly don't and can't kill you. You have too much to live for. But if you keep me going, I will have to do a lot more than you can take," she said as she pulled out a kunai. Incredible pain shot through Ryuka's vision, but he slowly got up into a sitting position, facing Suzana with his head down. "Is that so?" Before she could realize it, Ryuka's hand was placed on her shoulder, and incredible pain shot through her eyes, as Ryuka's arm rocketed through her chest like a pin through a ballon. As her blood ran down his arm, staining it with a sticky crimson, Ryuka smirked. "An eye for an eye." He whispered, as she fell against him. "Unfortunately for you, you won't survive." "Or will I?" she asked as her hair seemed to fizzle and smoke, turning blackish. It just so happened that Suzana had actually used her precautions, which included creating an explosive clone and hiding. The clone exploded, and Suzana came out of her hiding spot, to see if her plan had worked. Man, I love explosive tags. Too bad I only have three left... she thought. Aside from some scratches on his body, Ryuka was virtually unharmed, having shielded his face from the blast. "I was expecting you would do something like that." He mused, lowering his arm. He noticed the fact that his Shukai was now regressing, and he was turning back to normal, but paid no heed to it as he stared at her. "I think we're at a bit of a stalemate, don't you think?" He asked, walking over to his sword and picking it up, having dropped it. "Perhaps..." said Suzana from her branch. "But you're losing your shukai," she continued, jumping down from her tree. "It's only been an hour." Ryuka said. "I'm pushing back my Shukai." Seireitou had finally woke up, "So, we have a winner yet?" "Not yet," said Suzana as she pulled up her kunai, and thrust it into Ryuka's heart. "Now we do," she continued. POOF! It was another log. "Don't make me laugh." Ryuka muttered, sitting under a tree, his sword sheathed. Getting up, he turned and walked off. "I've had my fun for today." Seireitou smiled, "Who wants lunch, my treat!" he said Suzana smiled, sticking her toungue out. "Rubber kunai are great, aren't they?" she asked as she bent the weapon with her two forefingers. "Anyway, I guess lunch isn't a bad idea, why not bring mister emo with us?" she continued, adding a mocking tone on the last words of her sentence. Seireitou chuckled, "Yeah, why not" he said as he went to Ryuka, "Ryuka, wanna come?" Ryuka raised an eyebrow, then decided to let up. "Oh, what the hell. I guess so." He replied. Lunch for Three "Alright, I know this great place near here," chirped Suzana as she walked towards their destination. "It's got all types of ramen from all over the world!" "That sounds great" said Seireitou, his eyes closed with happiness Suzana turned to Ryuka "So, Ryuka. Do you like any certain types of food?" she asked cheerfully. "Ramen's pretty good...." Ryuka replied. "Everybody seems to like it," said the blond. She pulled out a small scroll and scanned the contents. "Hmm... It's just a bit further, let's sprint for it," she continued as she suddenly dashed off towards the shop. Ryuka shrugged, before dashing off after Suzana.